


Stole My Heart

by tryashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, i still suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryashton/pseuds/tryashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton's paranoid when he's home alone and doesn't realize it's Louis walking through the door until he hits him with a pan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stole My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, have a little Ashton/Louis drabble. I love this pairing so much. Is it just me?

Ashton really hated being home alone. It seemed as though the flat was making awful noises just to make him paranoid, and sometimes he even heard voices. He jumped at every sound, making it hard for him to sleep right now. It was one in the morning for fuck’s sake. 

Louis was visiting his family and wouldn’t be back for another eleven or so hours. 

So that was just great. 

It’d been pretty quiet for a good half hour and then -- oh God, is someone breaking in? Who the hell would break into their shitty apartment? Ashton doesn’t have time to think about that, he just grabs a pan from the kitchen and hides behind the couch. The fact that the place is so dark doesn’t help, because he trips and the pan makes an awful noise when it hits the floor. He hastily picks it back up and presses his lips together in fear of making any noise. 

What looks like a teenage boy walks through the door. He starts looking around, so Ashton takes the chance to scurry over and whack him upside the head with the pan, making the teen fall to the floor.

But then he recognizes the boy as the light from the hallway reflects off his features.

“Oh my God, Louis. I’m so sorry,” Ashton kneels to the ground to help him up, carrying him over to the couch and turning on the living room light in the process.

Louis is groaning in pain, and slowly he opens his eyes. What he does next though, Ashton surely isn’t expecting. 

The light brunette chuckles, which turns into him laughing out loud. 

“What are you laughing at?” Ashton’s eyebrows are furrowed in confusion. 

Louis rests his hand on the spot where he was hit, smiling up at Ashton. “You’re so cute. I can’t believe you hit me with a pan.” And then he’s giggling.

Ashton rolls his eyes, in disbelief that his boyfriend isn’t mad at him. “You mean you aren’t mad? I’m really sorry. Here, let me get you an ice pa --” but Louis cuts him off by pressing his lips to the curly-haired boy’s. 

“No, stay here. I haven’t seen you in a whole week, and I missed you,” he frowns.

How can Ashton deny him that?

“Okay, but just let me get you an ice pack? I’ll take you with me. Get on my back, c’mon,” Ashton turns around, holding his arms behind him to hold Louis up.  
Louis reluctantly wraps his legs around Ashton’s torso, and his arms around his neck. He honestly hated how tiny he was, that his nineteen-year-old boyfriend could pick him up. Then again, Ashton was pretty strong. Now Louis’s thinking about the boy’s toned torso and muscular arms and -- fuck.

“Um, Lou…” Ashton trails off, feeling something poking his back.

Louis blushes, burying his face in Ashton’s neck. “I was just thinking about how fit you are,” he mumbles.

Oh. The hazel-eyed boy didn’t really think that much of himself, especially his body. He wasn’t that strong. “That’s -- that’s cute.” 

Ashton hands Louis an ice pack and then takes him into their bedroom, setting him on the bed and then joining him. Thankfully, Louis’s boner has gone down.

“How’s your family, then?” 

“Pretty good,” Louis holds the ice pack to his head, almost giggling again at the fact that Ashton hit him with a pan, because he thought the boy was a burglar or something. “They missed me, but I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” Ashton smiles, crawling up the bed to kiss Louis’s chin. 

They eventually fall asleep, limbs intertwined and ice pack forgotten on the floor. 

Ashton thinks Louis is already fast asleep when he whispers, “I love you.”

He’s surprised when he feels his boyfriend smile against his neck, pressing a kiss to it and replying with, “I love you more, Ash.”

“Not possible.”

“Go to sleep, babe.”

“Okay.”

A few moments pass, room completely silent except for the two boys’ steady breathing. It’s funny how now that Louis is with him, Ashton doesn’t hear even a peep. 

“Don’t ever leave me home alone again.”

Louis hugs Ashton closer to him. “I won’t,” he breathes, tilting his head to place a chaste kiss to Ashton’s lips. “Promise.”


End file.
